


Riptide

by NovaBagel2334



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a little thingy, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBagel2334/pseuds/NovaBagel2334
Summary: Little did Roman know, this was nothing new; Virgil’s fear of his own room driving him to stay in the commons and listen to music, sometimes quietly singing to himself, curled up on the couch and enjoying the neutral darkness. Sometimes, his room was just too harsh.





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, NovaBagel here... Couldn't sleep, so this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, stay creative!~

It had been an awful day. For everyone, really. Thomas had had one of THOSE days, and Virgil was in a terrible mood. 

Once the others had retired to there rooms and Thomas was asleep, the dark trait had stayed in the commons, too afraid to face his room in his current condition. So there he sat on one of the couches, curled up and listening to one of his playlists. 

 

Roman knew Virgil had a particularly rough ride that day. He knew the anxious boy would NOT want to talk to him right now, but he was worried that Virgil would keep himself up further. Roman couldn’t sleep himself, knowing his friend was in emotional pain. He gives up on trying to sleep and leaps out of his bed, throwing open the door and stalking down the Mindscape hallway to the commons to collect his thoughts. However, the subject of his worries is curled up right there on the couch, shrouded in the soft darkness, looking so small. 

Roman pauses, deciding whether or not to catch Virgil’s attention, settling on just observing for now. /Why was he out here and not in his room?/ 

Straining his ears, he can just BARELY hear the trait softly singing to himself. Upon closer inspection Roman can name the song; Riptide. Vance Joy. 

Princey can just barely make out the intro verse coming from the boy on the couch. 

~I was scared of dentists and the dark; I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations…~

Roman begins whispering along, Virgil’s back still being to him. 

~Now all my friends are turning green; you’re the magician’s assistant in their dreams…~

~Oh, oh they come unstuck…~

/He really does have an excellent voice, what a shame he doesn’t sing too often.../

 

Little did Roman know, this was nothing new; Virgil’s fear of his own room driving him to stay in the commons and listen to music, sometimes quietly singing to himself, curled up on the couch and enjoying the neutral darkness. Sometimes, his room was just too harsh. 

Roman guessed he had sung a little too loudly during the end of the chorus, and Virgil sat up whirled around, cringing a little when he caught sight of the royal standing with his back to the kitchen counter. He pulls his headphones down to rest around his neck, still playing the song which can be heard the tiniest bit through the silence of the commons. Roman shrugs, crossing the room to come and sit near Virgil. 

“Are you alright?” He ventures after awhile of silence, looking at the dark personna who had gone back to his slightly-curled position.

“Truth or desired?” 

That was a little 'game’ they would play. One would ask the other something, and the other would reply with that phrase: /Do you want to hear the truth, or do you want to hear what will make us both feel better about the situation?/

“Truth, please, this time.” Came Princey’s soft reply. Virgil sighed a little.

“Hell no.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Again, no.” 

The silence began again. But Roman just couldn't leave it be.

“Well, will you at least let me help?”

Anxiety scoffs. “How?”

“Let me whisk you away from the darkness and into my room for a Disney marathon..?” Virgil is slightly taken aback at how uncertain Princey looks. But he sighs again.

“Fine.”

And the joy on Roman’s face is priceless, but Virgil feels it's misplaced. Why would such a thing be caused by him? He goes to stand though, shoving his phone into his pocket, but yelps a little when he feels the ground leave his feet.

“Wha-! Princey, what the heck?!” The bright trait smiles down at him, humming something random. And he doesn't want to admit it, but being carried bridal-style down the main Mindscape hallway by Roman is rather… Nice. 

~~~

Patton finds the two in the morning, Virgil curled under Roman's arm. Both are fast asleep, and he leaves them be.

“Where are they?” Logan looks up from his book where he sits at the kitchen table. Patton smiles.

“Wanna see?”


End file.
